


Presents

by strangecobwebs



Category: Panic! at the Disco, bandslash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/pseuds/strangecobwebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you cooking?" Brendon tries not to blush, but he feels his face get a little warm. "Yeah. I made you a birthday dinner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Alanna** on the occasion of her birthday. Thanks to **Dira** for the inspiration. Thanks to **embracepassion** for encouragement and enabling and the along-the-way beta. Thanks to **riverlight** for the final answer.

Spencer should be home any minute. Brendon is nervous. Really, really nervous. He double-checks the dining room table, makes sure the forks and knives are on the right sides. He glances at the clock again and figures it's okay to light the candles. Because Spencer will be home any minute. And if he's not, then Ryan Ross will just have to be stabbed in the face. Because Brendon has spent _all day_ preparing and Ryan was supposed to have Spencer home by--

Brendon lets out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding when he hears Spencer's key in the door. He makes himself walk, not run, to the front door to meet Spencer. He says, "Hi," a little shyly. He really hopes he got everything right.

"Hey," Spencer says with a grin as he drops his eighty-seven (or four, whatever) shopping bags on the floor. Then he leans over to give Brendon a hug and a quick kiss. When he steps back, he gives Brendon a confused look and asks, "Are you _cooking_?"

Brendon tries not to blush, but he feels his face get a little warm. "Yeah. I made you a birthday dinner."

"Really?" Spencer looks surprised, eyes wide. "Well, it smells good. What are we having?" he asks as he heads for the kitchen.

Brendon grabs his hand. "Oh, no you don't. You go in here." He puts his hands on Spencer's shoulders and walks him to the dining room. Spencer stops short and Brendon almost crashes into him.

"Holy shit," Spencer says quietly. He takes in the candles, the wine, the perfect and elaborate place settings. "You did all this for me?"

"Well, yeah. It's your birthday, isn't it?" Spencer does this thing that kind of annoys Brendon sometimes. He's pretty sure that it's not that Spencer thinks he's _unworthy_ of good things. It's just that he never expects them for himself, and sometimes when he gets good things, he doesn't quite know what to do with them. But this is the first time Spencer's had a birthday since he and Brendon got together _and_ they weren't on tour. Brendon wants it to be special. (Brendon is fully aware that he's kind of a girl sometimes.)

Brendon slides his hand down Spencer's arm and threads his fingers through Spencer's. "Is it okay so far?" He's still nervous.

"Yes, it's..." Spencer says. Then he seems to decide words are dumb and turns around to kiss Brendon. Brendon has known Spencer long enough, has been with him long enough, that he can taste the appreciation in the kiss. He gets that he's done well.

Brendon pulls away reluctantly when the kitchen timer goes off. "Go sit," he orders Spencer. "I've got to get the garlic bread before it burns."

"Ooooh, garlic bread?" Spencer sounds excited.

Brendon beams. "Yup! Be right back." He hurries into the kitchen and opens the oven. He pulls out the bread and quickly slices it up. Then he opens the oven again and takes out the dish of spaghetti and meatballs that he'd put in there to keep warm (and he seriously has to call Mrs. Smith tomorrow to thank her for all of the instructions).

He puts the bread and serving utensils on the table and then ducks back into the kitchen to grab the entree. Spencer is already putting some bread on Brendon's plate and then his own. He sets down the spaghetti, sits down, and bites his lip, waiting for a reaction.

"Dude! You made me spaghetti and meatballs for my birthday?" Spencer is practically bouncing in his chair, he's so excited. Or he's spent too much time around Brendon. "That's, like, my favorite birthday meal _ever_!" He serves himself and then passes the spoon to Brendon.

Brendon feels his face heat up again. "I know. I, uh, I called your mom."

Spencer laughs. "That's...kind of nice, actually." He takes the first bite of his food and when he swallows he says, "Mmmm. Did she make the sauce?"

Brendon shook his head. "Well," he clarified. "She gave me the recipe, but I made it."

"Wow. It's perfect. You got it exactly right."

Brendon wants to jump up and down and cheer, but he settles for a big smile.

"Anyway, how was shopping with Ryan?" Brendon asks.

"Same as usual: he suffered through shoes, I suffered through women's accessories," Spencer says with a grin.

"And you wonder why Jon and I refuse to go with you."

Spencer laughs and takes a bite of his garlic bread. "Damn, Brendon. This is really good! What did you put on it?"

"Urie family secret recipe," Brendon says with a wink. "You can call my mom for my birthday and get the recipe."

After dinner ("I'm full, Spence. You can have your birthday cake after the sex."), Brendon makes Spencer go sit on the couch while he does the dishes. Brendon barely has time to wash a plate before Spencer is back and putting his arms around him from behind. "You're supposed to be sitting and relaxing," Brendon tells him.

"Mmm," Spencer nuzzles Brendon's neck. "I missed you, though. Come sit and relax with me." Spencer tries to take the sponge from Brendon's hand. Brendon plays Keep-Away as best he can with Spencer trapping him against the counter.

"I'll be right there!" Brendon says. "It'll take five minutes to wash these."

"No! I'm the birthday boy and I say now."

"I guess I can't argue with that logic." Brendon huffs and pretends to be annoyed as Spencer shuts off the faucet and drags him away.

Spencer keeps his hands on Brendon, and when he sits down on the couch, he pulls Brendon onto his lap. Brendon settles himself so that he's straddling Spencer. He cups Spencer's face in his hands and leans forward to kiss him. It's gentle and slow, the way Brendon likes it every once in a while.

Spencer lets him lead for a bit, but just when Brendon's unable to stop himself from shifting his hips ever so slightly against Spencer, Spencer sits up a little. His arms are tight and sure, one around Brendon's back and one holding the back of his head, and he leans forward, until Brendon is practically horizontal.

Spencer's kissing him with more intent now, hotter and dirtier, more tongue and teeth than lips. He trails his tongue down Brendon's throat and Brendon moans. He's holding on tight, his arms around Spencer's neck. Spencer is biting and sucking at his collarbone, and Brendon's going to have a mark there for days. He doesn't really mind.

"Brendon," Spencer says as he pulls back and sits back up. What blood there had been in Brendon's head goes south to join the rest.

"Hmmm?" is all Brendon can manage.

"Can I have my present now?" Spencer asks with a smirk and a hand on Brendon's hard cock.

Brendon rolls his eyes. "Did you really just say that? Really?"

Spencer laughs. "Yeah, I kinda did."

Brendon heaves a sigh that clearly says, "Wow, my boyfriend is a huge dork." Out loud, he says, "But you just reminded me! There _is_ a present for you!" He slaps at Spencer's arms a little so Spencer will let go and he can get up off the couch. He runs into the kitchen and grabs the wrapped box he'd left on the table.

When he comes back, Spencer raises an eyebrow. "I really just wanted to unwrap _you_."

Brendon laughs. "Dude, seriously. The present metaphors are kind of lame."

Spencer laughs too and then makes grabby hands at the box. "Gimme!"

Brendon sits on the floor in front of him and hands it over. Spencer takes the bow off and puts it on Brendon's head. Then he rips off the wrapping paper to reveal a plain brown box. Brendon's biting his lip to keep from just blurting out what's in it. He's possibly even more excited than Spencer.

Spencer opens the box and just stares for a second. "Dude!" he says as he takes one sneaker out. "How did you _get_ this? I thought Pete said they weren't going to be out for, like, another year!"

It had taken some fast talking and a few ridiculous promises to Pete (including a full CD of lullabies for his kids) to get them in Spencer's size instead of Patrick's, but Brendon managed to get him the latest Clandestine design. They're purple with a green bartskull pattern on the toes and the backs. The soles and the tongue are green too. He says, "These are a prototype. They're also going to be one-of-a-kind. Pete saw them and decided he wants blue and green instead. Do you like them?"

"Hell yeah!" Spencer says. "They're awesome!" Because he's Spencer, he puts them both back in the box neatly and sets the box on the floor.

All Brendon knows is one minute, he's sitting on the floor in front of Spencer, and the next, he's laying down with Spencer on top of him. Spencer's kissing Brendon in that way that means Brendon's about to have some of the very best sex in his entire life. But before it goes too far, he has to turn his head to say, "Spence. Spencer. We have to go upstairs. I am _not_ getting rug burn all over my back again."

Spencer stops mouthing at Brendon's neck and sits up. He makes an impatient noise, but says, "Fine. But only because I remember how whiny you were the last time."

Brendon stands up and puts his hand out to help Spencer up. He leads Spencer over to the stairs and they're both shedding clothes as they go. By the time they get to the bedroom, they're both naked. When Brendon's on his back with Spencer over him again, he grabs Spencer's hard cock and says, "Birthday presents. Now."

Spencer gives him a look. "Really, Brendon? A present metaphor? That's pretty lame, don't you think?"

Brendon can't help smiling as he says, "Oh, will you just shut the fuck up and fuck me now?"

Spencer does.

Later, Brendon decides that this is totally his favorite birthday ever. Even though it's not his.


End file.
